Семь Смертных Грехов (манга)
Семь смертных грехов''' '- коллекция ёнкома манги, включённая в Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook , выпущенная 24 декабря 2013 года. Написана HR(SHDX) и проиллюстрирована Tamara. Манга пародирует события одноименной серии с гипертрофированными чертами характера персонажей и их действий, описанными в разных средствах массовой информации. '''Deadly Sins of Evil' is a collection of yonkoma manga included in Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook, released December 24, 2013. It was written by HR (SHDX) and illustrated by Tamara. The manga parodies the events of the series of the same name with outrageous and exaggerated portrayals of the characters and their actions throughout various media. безумие герцога Виномания right|100px Общее представление Безумие герцога Веномании - первая манга из этой коллекции. Она слабо следует событиям, описанным в лайт новелле, а персонажи из оригинальной истории представлены преувеличенными и комедийными вариациями своих каноничных личностей. Манга более подробно описывает взаимоотношение графа Веномании с его гаремом и беды Качеса во время его попыток попасть в поместье, а так же как он неохотно привлекает к себе похотливые взгляды графа, пока леди занимаются непристойными делами, предавая друг-друга, разрисовывая графа и одевая Качеса в плейбой-зайчика. The Lunacy of Duke Venomania is the first manga in the collection. Loosely following some of the events present in the light novel adaptation for the series, the characters from the original story are given exaggerated and comedic portrayals of their personalities. The manga details Duke Venomania's antics with his harem and Karchess' woes as he attempts to infiltrate the mansion, as well as unwantingly attracting the eye of the lustful Duke while the ladies are up to no good, such as ratting out each other, scribble on the duke and dress Karchess as a playboy bunny. пожирательница зла Кончита Oбщее представление right|100px Злая пожирательница Кончита - вторая манга в коллекции. Слабо следует событиям лайт новеллы, а герои оригинальной истории представлены преувеличенными и комедийными вариациями своих каноничных личностей. Манга подробно рассказывает о подающих надежды, но неуклюжих отношениях между Баникой и Карлосом, о спешке в подаче Банике блюд, которых она хочет, и о Платоник, которую обвели вокруг пальца слуги-близнецы из поместья. Evil Food Eater Conchita is the second manga in the collection. Loosely following some of the events present in the light novel adaptation for the series, the characters from the original story are given exaggerated and comedic portrayals of their personalities. The manga details the budding yet akward relationship between Banica and Carlos, the haste to serve Banica the food she desires, and Platonic being foiled by the mansion's mischievous pair of servants. дочь зла right|100px Oбщее представление Дочь зла '''- третья манга в данной коллекции. Слабо следует событиям лайт новелл (особенно первых двух), герои оригинальой истории представлены преувеличенными и комедийными вариациями своих личностей. Манга пародирует драматическую сцену, когда Рилиан и Аллен обмениваются одеждой, пока Эллука пытается обучить Микаэлу и Гумилию повадкам обычных людей. '''The Daughter of Evil is the third manga in the collection. Loosely following some of the events present in the light novel adaptations for the series, particularly the first two, the characters from the original story are given exaggerated and comedic portrayals of their personalities. The manga parodies the dramatic scene after Riliane and Allen swap clothes as well as Elluka's attempts to retrain Michaela and Gumillia to act like normal humans. Подарок от принцессы, дарующей сон right|100px общее представление Подарок от принцессы, дарующей сон '''- четвертая манга в данной коллекции. Слабо следует событиям оригинальной песни, герои представлены преувеличенными и комедийными вариациями своих каноничных личностей. Манга показывает с другой стороны угнетенное состояние Маргариты из-за разврата ее мужа и результат "совета" ее подруги Джулии. '''Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep is the fourth manga in the collection. Loosely following some of the events present in the original song, the characters from the original story are given exaggerated and comedic portrayals of their personalities. The manga reexamines Margarita's downtrodden state due to her husband's philandering and the result of her friend Julia's "advice". пятый пьеро right|100px общее преставление Пятый Пьеро - пятая манга в данной коллекции. Слабо следует событиям оригинальной песни , герои представлены преувеличенными и комедийными вариациями своих каноничных личностей. Манга показывает обязанности Леми в Пере Ноэль в качестве Пьеро, а так же как о нем беспокоится "Мисс Санта" Fifth Pierrot is the fifth manga in the collection. Loosely following some of the events present in the original song, the characters from the original story are given exaggerated and comedic portrayals of their personalities. The manga portrays Lemy's duties for Père Noël as Pierrot as well as his tutelage under "Ms. Santa". Портной магазин в Энбизаке right|100px общее представление Портной магазин в Энбизаке - шестая манга в данной коллекции. Слабо следует событиям оригинальной песни, герои представлены преувеличенными и комедийными вариациями своих каноничных личностей. Манга показывает беспрестанные попытки Кайо Судо завоевать внимание своего "любовника" чтобы он вернулся к ней и показывает, как далеко может она зайти, чтобы заполучить его любовь. The Tailor of Enbizaka is the sixth manga in the collection. Loosely following some of the events present in the original song, the characters from the original story are given exaggerated and comedic portrayals of their personalities. The manga shows Kayo Sudou's continuous attempts to gain the attention of her "lover" so he will come back to her and portrays the lengths she will go to to earn his love. Продажный Суд right|100px общее представление Продажный Суд - последняя манга в данной коллекции. Слабо следует событиям оригинальной песни, герои представлены преувеличенными и комедийными вариациями своих каноничных личностей. Манга пародирует различия в поведении Галериана в зале суда и перед его дочерью, противопоставляя серьезного и жадного Галериана во время работы и яркого и одержимого удовлетворением желаний его дочери дома, хотя он все еще остается жадным. Judgment of Corruption is the final manga in the collection. Loosely following some of the events present in the original song, the characters from the original story are given exaggerated and comedic portrayals of their personalities. The manga parodies the dichotomy between Gallerian's behavior in the courtroom and his behavior towards his daughter, portraying the serious and greedy Gallerian during work as flamboyant and obsessive to please his daughter at home, albeit still greedy. Appearances Characters= |-| Locations= |-| Groups= |-| Events= |-| Misc= Мелочи Conceptualization and Origin *Манга, в основном, следует событиям серии Семи Смертных Грехов, хотя и включает в себя героев из серии Саги Зла. *Like it's name, the manga generally follows the events of the Deadly Sins of Evil series, although also including characters from The Daughter of Evil series. Gallery Illustrations= DSoEPg.png|Karchess attempts to infiltrate Venomania's mansion DSoEPga.png|Banica's younger years with Carlos and the Demon of Gluttony DSoEPg9s.png|Banica, Arte, and Pollo confront the intruder, Platonic DSoEPg122.png|Allen's trials as he strives to serve Riliane DSoEPg142.png|Elluka dealing with reincarnating Gumillia and Michaela DSoEPg172.png|Julia assisting Margarita with her woes DSoEPg192.png|Lemy serving his mother, Julia DSoEPg212.png|The lengths Kayo goes to for her unfaithful lover DSoEPg253.png|Gallerian when not presiding over a trial External Links *Официальный вебсайт *Онлайн приобретение на Амазоне * *Official Website *Amazon Online Purchase Категория:Манга Категория:Книги Категория:Безумие Герцога Веномании Категория:Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Швея из Энбизаки Категория:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Категория:Продажный Суд Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:The Tailor of Enbizaka Категория:Judgment of Corruption Категория:The Daughter of Evil Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series